S'en remettre
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: George a perdu son frère. S'en remettra-t-il ? Plus globalement, la société se remettra-t-elle de la guerre ? Ce sont les questions que se pose une vieille connaissance que George retrouve dans l'école déchirée. Arriveront-ils à y répondre... ensemble ?


**A/N : Fic écrite pour l'anniversaire de Asianchoose sur le forum HPF.**

* * *

><p>George était assis sur les marches de l'escalier du hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Tout était détruit autour de lui, des gens pleuraient, d'autres étaient heureux de retrouver vivantes les personnes qu'ils aimaient. George, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, où se positionner. Presque toute sa famille était sauve, et il en était heureux, mais… Fred…<p>

George déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'arrivait même pas à se dire que plus jamais, il ne reverrait son frère jumeau. Fred était mort, et avec lui, un morceau du cœur de George et une partie importante de son avenir. La boutique qu'ils avaient ouverte si peu de temps auparavant, il serait désormais seul pour la diriger. Et George ne savait pas s'il en aurait encore envie. C'était bien trop dur, de retourner là-bas, de se dire que plus rien d'autre que le vide ne l'accueillerait.

Sa famille était partie se coucher, quelque part dans le château. Probablement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais George n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait pas écouté ce que lui avait dit sa mère, quand ils étaient tous partis. Il leur avait juste répondu « Allez-y, je préfère rester seul un moment. » Pour s'habituer. Oh, bien sûr, dans une famille si nombreuse, vous n'êtes jamais vraiment seul, mais sans Fred, ça ne serait plus jamais pareil. Même si le fait d'être sans arrêt considéré comme une seule partie d'un duo plus qu'un être à part entière avait toujours ennuyé les jumeaux, ils avaient appris à s'y faire et George avait fini par ne plus concevoir sa vie sans son frère.

Mais maintenant, tout cela se trouvait balayé, sacrifié sur l'autel de la violence et de l'intolérance. Et George avait envie de hurler, hurler au monde à quel point c'était injuste qu'on prenne Fred qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à personne, Fred qui ne méritait pas de mourir dans ce combat qui n'était pas le sien, Fred sans qui il lui serait si difficile d'avancer désormais.

— George ?

George leva les yeux. Une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis plus de deux ans malgré des années passées à partager des classes, des repas, des victoires en Quidditch (et aussi des défaites, à leur grand désespoir) se tenait là, devant lui, le regard inquiet.

— Angelina.

Le nom était rauque, comme perdu quelque part entre sa douleur et sa gorge. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle dit ensuite :

— Je… j'ai appris pour ton frère… Je suis tellement désolée…

George n'avait pas la force de lui répondre qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolée. Il l'avait trop répété, à trop de monde, ce soir-là, et il n'en avait plus le courage. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui dire de s'en aller quand elle s'assit à côté de lui sur les marches et qu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte en silence pendant presque vingt minutes avant que Angelina ne parle enfin :

— Tu crois que… Tu crois qu'on arrivera à s'en remettre ?

George fut surpris de la question.

— De s'en remettre de quoi ?

— De tout ça, répondit Angelina en montrant d'un signe de la main les entrailles déchirées du château. Toi de la mort de Fred, moi de celle de ma cousine Kelly, et plus globalement la société de toutes ces pertes que l'on a eues à endurer. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier est détruit, et que c'est irrécupérable, que nos déchirures sont trop profondes.

Elle s'arrêta, visiblement émue.

— Et ça me terrifie, George, si tu savais comme ça me terrifie.

Elle se mit à pleurer, et instinctivement, George referma ses bras autour de Angelina, oubliant un instant sa propre peine. C'était tellement étrange de la voir ainsi, elle qui avait toujours été la plus exubérante des filles de leur année, à toujours sourire, rire avec toute la force de sa jeunesse et de son enthousiasme. Et tandis qu'elle mouillait son épaule de sa peine, George ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un coup dans l'estomac en se disant qu'il tenait dans ses bras une fille qui avait été la première dont il soit tombé amoureux, toutes ces années auparavant.

Trop intimidé pour faire quoi que ce soit, il avait fini par refouler ses sentiments (sans oublier cependant de demander à Fred de l'inviter au Bal de Noël qui avait été donné à Poudlard au cours de leur quatrième année afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'y aille pas avec cet imbécile de Kenneth Marchald) et la vie de chacun avait suivi son cours. George avait rencontré et aimé d'autres filles, et de toute façon, il avait l'impression que l'époque où il avait aimé Angelina était irréelle, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Lorsqu'Angelina se calma enfin, elle le remercia doucement et s'excusa pour sa crise de larmes. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, George ne fut pas exaspéré par les mots « je suis désolée. » Au contraire, ils le firent sourire. Douloureusement, certes, mais une trace de vie était belle et bien là, sur ses lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, chassant avec son pouce une larme qui naissait au coin de l'œil d'Angelina. C'est normal. Mais on y arrivera, tu verras.

— Tu… tu crois ?

Et tandis qu'il acquiesçait, George se rendit compte qu'il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour la rassurer, mais qu'il y croyait vraiment. Oh, bien sûr, cela serait dur, il verserait sans doutes plusieurs litres de larmes, il ressentirait surement toujours en lui cet horrible sentiment d'injustice et Fred lui manquerait probablement toute sa vie, mais George savait qu'il saurait faire son deuil, parce que la vie était belle, malgré tout. Il le savait, il en avait eu des preuves tous les jours depuis sa naissance. Et ce soir là, le destin avait choisi de remettre Angelina sur sa route alors même que George avait perdu son frère. Il ne tenait désormais qu'à lui de se saisir de cette main tendue.


End file.
